Leathers
by Foayasha
Summary: AU: Heh, romances. Isn't that where this crazy idea came about anyways? How romantic she thought this whole ordeal would be. Romantic or tragic. Who knew? She wouldn't be sure until later. Probably best not to dwell on that fact. Rating for Language.


Leathers

by Foayasha

_**Disclaimer: Standard I don't claim to own the toons from Inuyasha. Neither do I own the Holiday Inn, or Aprilia…**_

_**Rating Mature - Adult Themes, Language**_

_AU: Heh, romances. Isn't that where this crazy idea came about anyways? How romantic she thought this whole ordeal would be. Would it be romantic or tragic? Who knew? She wouldn't be sure until later. Probably best not to dwell on that fact right now, since it would totally ruin her good mood._

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot of the Holiday Inn that afternoon was probably the most exciting, nerve racking, soul shaking thing she had done in her life. After the twelve hour cruise she had just finished from her home town, which was four states away, her aching muscles were ready for a break.

The sun was still high, but the weather was cool enough that her leathers weren't cooking her on the blacktop where she stood stretching her spent body. Being bent over the hot steel of a bike does wonders for the libido in short bursts, but really doesn't excite the senses further than a dull groan after several hours of riding. She figured that was the same with any activity in that position, no matter how many romances she read that told her otherwise.

Heh, romances. Isn't that where this crazy idea came about anyways? How romantic she thought this whole ordeal would be. Would it be romantic or tragic? Who knew? She wouldn't be sure until later. Probably best not to dwell on that fact right now, since it would totally ruin her good mood.

Pulling her small pack off the back of her bike, she trudged into the lobby, and rang for the attendant to get her room key. She had a pretty good feeling about this crazy plan of hers, but she wanted to make sure that if things didn't work out as she really, _really_ hoped, she would have a place to put her head tonight; a place that wasn't a ditch. To be honest, if she were returning to the hotel tonight... she may as well be sleeping in the ditch. Because who would want to return to a comfortable bed after that much heart ache?

As soon as she got into her room, she took a deep breath of the cool artificial air. Oddly soothing, and refreshing; air conditioning had a scent she always enjoyed for some random reason. Hardly relevant, but none the less, it helped her keep her mind off other things.

Outstretched on the queen sized bed, she glared at the television perched high on the chest of drawers on the opposite wall. She didn't watch TV, didn't own a TV, and really... had no interest in even seeing the damn thing. That was just another random element, helping her keep her mind off the pivotal moment she was creating for herself.

Fumbling her hand in a pant pocket she pulled out her cell phone. The light of the face of the device was cold within the room, which was mainly lit by the warm afternoon sun. She thumbed through the menus, opening up the section for her texts; her treasure trove. The archive of the past year, and all of the conversations she had with that special person.

She was so glad she had decided to get in touch with him after all these years. At one time they both ran with the same crowd. He was the cool, aloof, but rather hot headed best friend of her boyfriend at the time. He dated girls too, but the two of them were also great friends. After the breakup she wasn't surprised at the distance they would put between each other.

Talking again and building the relationship anew was easy, but the underlying tension in their conversations was obvious. Neither crossed that line. Neither would say how they felt; if they felt.

But she felt; oh, Gods did she feel for him.

Were they afraid to admit their feelings because of fears they had about the friendship falling apart? Or maybe some kind of misplaced feelings of loyalty to friends that neither of them even talked to anymore? Possibly the fear of a long distance relationship, an issue that they would undoubtedly face if they faced the truth their hearts would scream.

Whatever the reasons were, they were there. They would text each other like crazy teenagers, which they were not, and have long phone conversations. Ones that would last late into the morning, about how things had been; their families, their love lives (both non-existent), anything under sun. Anything was game, except how they felt about each other.

She loved him. She had never admitted it to anyone, and even after today, she would wait. He had told her how special that was to him, so she would never allow him to know how easy it was for her to fall. But she couldn't settle any longer for being just his friend. There had to be something more between them, and she was willing to do anything, to be by his side; if he'd allow it.

After a lengthy rest, she decided that waiting was no longer an option. Before she left, she had to make sure that she wasn't going to make a fool of herself. She opened up the directory on her phone once again, typed in a bit of text, and patiently waited for a response. Sometimes it was quick, others it wasn't.

[**Kagome**: Whats up?]

[**Inuyasha**: Not much, just got done working out. You?]

[**Kagome**: Ahh, just heading out for a ride.]

[**Inuyasha**: Nice, I took a cruise earlier, great day for it.]

[**Kagome**: I agree]

She left it at that, and pulled her leathers back on, a combination of white and black. She was proud that her old gear still fit when she started riding again. She knew he would recognize her. She hadn't seen too many other jackets that gave such a streamlined appearance on a bike, and most other female riding gear was covered in flowers or hearts, or some other girly bullshit. Definitely not how she wanted to be seen on her baby.

She had saved long and hard to get her bike, and she was so excited to show him the results of that hard work. It was his passion after all, and she loved it just as much. Her prize possession; her heart and soul were in this bike. Of course, she had always wanted a pony, but with her city life, for now, she would have to settle for the rumble of 139 beneath her.

It was a gleaming white pearl, naked Aprilia. The body of the bike was bare for all to see; open to the sun or moon in a blatant display of raw machine. The contouring curves of pipes and bars twisted between the jagged edges of metal plates, and workings within its frame. It was the epitome of sexy in her eyes, just seeing her bike beaming in sun caused chills in her body, and heat to pool in her stomach.

When the bike turned over between her legs, she caught herself moaning. You should really enjoy a bike to its fullest; right?

Never mind that anyways, she needed to focus. She had a mission this evening, and it was time to go. A smirk on her lips was the last thing that could be seen as she closed the shield on her helmet, taking off down the street, leaving only the echo of her baby in her wake.

[:::]

Inuyasha set the phone down as he leaned back into the couch. His long hair was still wet from a shower, and he groaned at the pleasurable feeling of toweling his head dry. Kagome still hadn't replied, she usually did by now. Was she just teasing him again?

Sometimes they would have long, deep conversations (well as deep as they could get via text), and others would just be short cock blocks. Damn that woman, didn't she understand that when he thought of her, he couldn't even consider another girl in his life? But really, having a woman in only text form wasn't something you could brag to your friends about. Hell, he couldn't even say he had her.

Outside his house he could hear a bike driving up the street, and he quirked an eyebrow. He knew most of the people on his street that rode, and recognized their bikes, but this one was different. It had a good sound, but nobody around here had one that sounded _that_ good. He gave his window a glance at the disturbance, but as it drifted away, he forgot about it.

Picking up his phone again, he checked the timestamp on the last message. At least thirty minutes ago. Damn, she was going to make him come up with random topics if he wanted to talk to her tonight. He hated that shit. Why did they even use texting to begin with? Couldn't they just call each other? Oh no, phone calls were reserved for special occasions, or at least, that is how it felt, with how rare it was.

The howling of the bike from earlier crossed again. Who the hell is that? Maybe one of his neighbors got a new one, and was showing it off? Keh, what did it matter? His bike was the hottest shit in town; everyone already knew that. But then again, maybe some punk just thought they could show him up. He stood, and peeked out the window to see the bike tail away, only for a moment. The rider wore white leathers.

His heart paced a bit faster, and his body washed with heat momentarily creating a light cooling film of perspiration as he thought of her; Kagome. She would wear white leathers. God what he would give to see her again, he thought as a sigh fell from his lips. Why couldn't they live closer to each other? This long distance friendship they had was going to kill him. This _friendship_ they had would kill him. He needed so much more of her than that.

Turning from his window he sat back down at the couch, and scowled at his phone. This whole thing was that damn phone's fault. If he had changed his number some time between the last time he had seen her, and this past year when she decided to text him out of the blue, then he wouldn't be feeling this way at all. Not that he really minded deep down. Really... he had cared about her for so long, and when she dropped off the face of the earth, it hurt him more than he liked to admit.

They never got close enough in the past to even develop the strong friendship they had now. But to be honest, if they had done that back then, they would have ended up cheating, and that was down right unacceptable. He was glad that never happened, but now here he was, living so far away from her. Wanting her, but knowing he could never have her. It was fucking torture.

What the hell! Is that bike just sitting outside my house? He could hear its pulsing motor right at the curb, like the rider was taunting him; fuckin' bastard. He'd give them a piece of his mind. He started walking over to the window when the bike turned off. He gave it a side thought, and was about to reach for the door, when his phone started ringing.

He turned to see the device, alternately lighting and ringing. So instead of beating the shit out of the punk outside his house, he decided to see who wanted to talk to him. It was probably a telemarketer.

[**Incoming Call**: Kagome Higurashi]

Ahh, so she couldn't wait to talk to him, he thought smugly, allowing his trademark smirk to grow on his features. Normally she wouldn't call him though, at least without a good reason. Like when his father had gotten sick, and she wanted to make sure he had been able to take care of everything. Just calling, without prompt? That never happened between them.

"Hey, what's up?" he said, waiting for some kind of rushed, dire answer. Really, the girl didn't call unless it was a freakin' emergency.

_:"Not much, I just wanted to see what you were up to,"_ she replied. What he was up to? Didn't he already tell her that? And, if he didn't know better, sounded like she was up to something. But what?

"Heh, some punk is outside my place, making all kinds of damn noise. I was about to rough him up," he said honestly. Now he could focus more on that jerk again. Multi-tasking. It's an important skill in this day in age. He heard her chuckle at him. What was so damn funny?

_"Oh, really? Some punk, huh? What are you gonna do to them?"_ she said, still laughing to herself. Sure it was a beautiful sound, her laughter, but why keep him in the dark? This woman was trying to give him an aneurism.

"I'll do what I want," he joked, with his common arrogant retort.

Outside, at the curb, there was the bike, a nice white Aprilia. The rider was still sitting, leaning low on its body, in a rather seductive position.

"I was wrong, it's not a punk," he whispered, in awe. "It's a chic, just chilling on a bike outside my place. Who does that?"

:_"Oh really, is she hot?"_ she giggled again. Humm, well was she? He couldn't really tell, the girl was leaning over, looking sexy, but he couldn't really see her. It was late enough that the setting sun was blurring out the body features of the bike, and the girl.

And really, why did Kagome ask shit like that anyways? Was she just waiting for him to pick up a new girl? Damn it, she was so confusing. Well two can play at this game.

"Yeah, I can't see her that great, but she looks fucking hot from here," he replied, feeling proud of his response. That'll show her.

_:"Oh really, she could have a dog face,"_ she said, again with that damn laugh.

"Kagome, what's so damn funny?" he snapped, scowling at the phone like she would feel his glare. She laughed again, gaining more annoyance from him.

_:"What kind of bike is she riding?"_ she said, her voice suddenly lost all of the humor it held a moment ago. Instead this time, it was a light purr, sultry and alluring.

His eyes snapped wide open with realization, and that's when it clicked. Oh shit. Oh... Shit.

That's it... that's why it's funny. He slowly looked out the window again, his face stuck in a dumbstruck gaping expression. The rider of the bike had turned to face him, and in all her seductive glory she had arched her back in just a way to show off every curve she could manage under the thick bike leathers; complemented perfectly by a sexy grin. Holy Shit... She was here.

_:"You don't have any chics in there with you, right? Wouldn't want to make them jealous..."_

[:::]

Knowing better than to sit on the bike when he would come barreling out of the house, she quickly dismounted. Within moments, probably record time, he cleared the distance from the front door to the sidewalk where she waited. She kept his focus until he reached her, and his face was lost in her hair as he wrapped her form securely in his embrace.

He circled his arms around her slim waist, and ran his hands down the sides of the rough riding gear, attempting to feel something of her body against him. She had begun nuzzling her face into his soft t-shirt, and felt a little jealous at her ability to get close to him, but his inability to find the places he wanted to be. After a moment he relaxed at just being able to hold her.

There were a few perfect moments where they just held each other, until the reality was made clear. Why they were there to begin with. She had come all the way to see him, and the way she had looked at him from the bike, he knew she wasn't there to challenge him to Call of Duty.

She was here for him. For him to be with her. That much was obvious, and since she took such a bold step, he thought he could take the next.

"You know... This leather would look great on the back of _my_ bike," he whispered huskily into her ear. She moaned in response, as the warmth of his breath tickled her neck. She clung tighter as mumbled into his chest, but he couldn't make it out. "Humm?"

"I said..." she drawled, as she leaned back to look him in the eye, "I know of another place where my gear would look better."

"Oh really, and where's that?" he said with a smirk.

"How about the corner of your bedroom floor?" she whispered into his ear, causing him to whimper at the implications. She did want him.

"So you came out here to get lucky, eh?" he teased.

"I came out here to get you," she said surely. "But... if you don't want me, then I can just turn around, and head on home."

"Damn that attitude of yours, wench," he smirked, before lifting her into his arms.

"You wouldn't want me any other way," she replied, kissing him on the side of the neck.

"You're right," he nodded, and smiled at her. She was going to have a hard time getting home now, because he was never letting her go.

* * *

**[~A:|:N~]**

**2937**

_**Vocab Time!**_

I guess this isn't really vocab, but just incase anyone was interested. My inspiration for the bike Kagome is riding is an Aprilia Tuono 1000 R. I wanted to pick something which I thought was a bit more naked, but I really liked this bike. Hopefully I don't get any haters, lol.

Well, this is my first posted story. I don't know how common it is for fanfiction authors to start on one project, only to end up starting at least 2-3 others in the mean time. I have several other stories in progress, and one of them I had intended on getting up here by now. However, this quick one shot, which just came to me one night, got finished first (mainly because it was quick to write).

I hope you enjoyed. Just the first of several I have sitting around. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks!


End file.
